disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Barnes/Gallery
Images of Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes from the Marvel universe. Promotional Images Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg Captain_America-The_Winter_soldier-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster of Bucky as The Winter Soldier. Hi-res bucky.jpg The_winter_soldier_hot_toys_box_art_.jpg WS_Bucky_promo-art.png Empirecapcover2.jpg WS_Buckypromo2art.png WinterSoldierartup.jpg TheWinterSoldier_promo1.jpg CA TWS-textless EMPIRE.jpg CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.jpg Captain America TWS - Mondo Poster.jpg The Winter Soldier-promo.jpg Bucky Barnes.jpg Captain-america-the-first-avenger.jpg WinterSoldier_WS.png Captain America The First Avenger - French Film Poster.jpg Civil_War_Bucky_Promo.jpg CATWS Bucky Masked Render.png WinterSoldierRender.png Civil War Promo 03.jpg Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Concept Art Text.png Entertainment Weekly - Captain America Civil War - Cover 3.jpg Captain America - Civil War International Poster 12.jpg Captain America - Civil War International Poster 4.jpg Captain America Civil War - Team Captain America - Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War - Bucky.jpg Civil War Full Body 01.png Captain America Civil War - Team Captain America - Poster 2.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 1.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 6.jpg Avengers Infinity War character poster 15.jpg Poster gold bucky.jpg Avengers Endgame - White Wolf poster.jpg The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - D23 Poster.jpeg Publicity Images Captain America Civil War - EW Release 3.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Release 6.jpg Concept Art Wintersoldiertundraconceptart.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art III.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art I.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art III.jpg WinterSoldier.png Captain America vs The Winter Soldier.jpg CA-TWS conceptart ryanmeinerding.jpg Nick Fury meets the Winter Soldier Concept Art.jpg Winter Soldier Engaged Concept Art.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 07.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 06.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 05.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 04.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 03.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 02.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 01.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Winter Soldier.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Avengers.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Bucky.jpg The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Concept Art - Bucky Barnes.png Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Catfa22jpg.jpg Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg Captain America new high res12.jpg Cap_comandos.jpg Cap comandos.jpg Rogers_Bucky.jpg 20captainamerica.jpg FB-10214R.jpg HowlingCommandos-CATFA.png BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky Barnes apparent death.jpg ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Winter_Soldier.jpg Cap and Winter Soldier TWS-1.png Winter_Soldier_TWS-1.png Winter_Soldier_TWS-2.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer I.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer II.png Winter Solder being operated on.png Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers_Buckystrike.jpg Capt-TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Close Up.png WinterSoldier.jpg Masked Winter Soldier.png Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png Winter Soldier Kick.png WS-marksmen.jpg Wintersoldier-CATWS88.jpg Old-friends_Bucky-Cap.png TWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg Masked-WinterSoldier.jpg WS-assassin.jpg Capvswintersoldierhelicarrier.jpg TWinterSoldiertakingAim.jpg WinterSoldiersArmbeingRepaired.jpg thewintersoldier.jpg captain-america-bucky.jpg captain-america-screenshot-bucky-barnes.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-trailer-image-34.jpg Captain-america-screenshot-choke.jpg Falcon-and-bucky.jpg Cap2_1080p_8131.jpg Cap2_4949.jpg Cap-TWS2512.jpg RogersBarnesFlashback-TWS.jpg Cap2 1080p 1156.jpg Cap2_1080p_7572.jpg Cap2_1080p_6294.jpg Cap2_1080p_6300.jpg Cap2_1080p_6308.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.png WinterSoldier2-CATWS.png screen-shot-CA - TWS Bucky Barnes.png CATWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg TheWinterSoldier-CATWS.png Pierce Kills Renata.png Ant-Man '' AntBucky.jpg '' Captain America: Civil War Captain America Civil War 03.png Captain America Civil War 05.png Captain America Civil War 07.png Captain America Civil War 29.png Captain America Civil War 42.png Captain America Civil War 44.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Captain America Civil War 99.png Captain America Civil War 97.png Captain America Civil War 90.png Captain America Civil War 88.png Captain America Civil War 86.png Captain America Civil War 29.png Captain America Civil War 138.png Captain America Civil War 127.png Captain America Civil War 123.png Captain America Civil War 120.png Assassination of the Starks.png Winter Soldier destroyed cybernetic arm.png Bucky cryogenic sleep present day.jpg On set Tumblr_mo2xrdIwPc1s5zf6fo1_1280.jpg TWS on Set.jpg WinterSoldierMask.jpg WS-CATWS.jpg Tumblr_mo357plKuo1rm1r7do1_500.png Avengers: Infinity War Infinity-War-33.png Infinity War 75.jpg Infinity-War-29.png Bucky in battle at Wakanda.png avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15817.jpeg Avengers: Endgame Avengers Endgame - Heroes.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. HowlingCommandos-_Aftershocks.png Animation ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Bucky-Winter_Soldier_Proposal_One.PNG Ant-manscottlang3.png Captain America & Bucky.png Winter Soldier (episode).png WinterSoldier CaptainAmerica.png WS Fury-Cap.png CodeRed EMH.png Cap and bucky emh.png XwIjc.png Meet Captain America.jpg Bucky Barnes earth's mightiest heroes.png Tumblr mf3rdeEa1H1qb9q7io1 1280.png Tumblr mf3rdeEa1H1qb9q7io2 1280.png Redhulk01.jpg tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo2_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo3_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo4_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo6_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo9_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo8_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo10_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno2_1280.png Bucky AEMH Guns and Mask.png Avengers Assemble Bucky Hologram AA.png Winter Soldier AA.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno1_1280.png Winter Soldier tying up Red Skull.png Next Time It Won't be on Stun Steve.png I Told You Bucky is Dead.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 03.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 02.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 01.png Bucky's Transformed Arm.png Bucky looks at Red Skull.png Bucky and Cap AA.png Bucky AA Up Close.png Bucky AA On Train.png tumblr_o2ezssusRm1rl14rno3_1280.png Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers '' Bucky's death DWA.png Video Games Winter_Soldier_AvengersAllianceart.png Marvelteamupwintersoldier.jpg Merchandise Captain America - TWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg Winter-soldier-004.jpg WINTER-SOLDIER-3.75-Inch-Figure-A6816.png Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 1.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 1.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 3.jpg Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Masked.jpg Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Unmasked.jpg Marvelteamupwintersoldierdisk.png 902185-winter-soldier-019.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-018.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-017.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-016.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-015.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-014.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-013.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-011.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-009.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-008.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-007.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-006.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-005.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-003.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-002.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-001.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-012.jpg Funko Pop! - Captain America Civil War - Winter Soldier.jpg Bucky Civil War Hot Toys Figurine.png Winter Soldier Tsum Tsum.jpg|Bucky's Winter Soldier Costume Tsum Tsum The Avengers Tsum Tsum Tuesday Series 2 (UK).jpg Winter soldier.png Marvel Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack Pack Series 4.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack Pack Series 5.jpg Bucky Barnes IW POP.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Avengers Assemble galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries